


Covetous Crimson

by ShadowDrifter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blood, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Gore, Murder, Nervous part-timer Renjun, Polyamory, Supernatural Elements, married dotae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDrifter/pseuds/ShadowDrifter
Summary: Why a couple like Doyoung and Taeyong was asking Renjun of all people out was beyond him, but who was he to turn them down?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 21
Kudos: 62
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	Covetous Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for hosting this and answering all my questions!! Ya'll are lovely! Ily for real.  
> Thank you to [**Aglassflower**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglassflower) for reading this over!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy~

The bell over the door rang throughout the store. Renjun looked up from reorganizing the paintbrushes. Leaning back on his heels where he was crouching he caught sight of two familiar men. One broad-shouldered with a fluffy cardigan and the other, leaner, in a turtleneck and wool trench coat. They were the epitome of domestic fall chic, but that was to be expected, they were always the best-dressed couple in town. 

A smile automatically pulled on his lips.

“Doyoung, Taeyong! Happy to see you back again.” Maybe Renjun was a little too eager as he ran over, but they both greeted him warmly. “Need more yarn? We just got some new colors in yesterday actually.” He pointed a finger over his shoulder at the fabrics section and said yarn—yarn that he _totally_ didn’t put a special request in just with Taeyong in mind

“Oh, Renjun, you remembered.” Taeyong’s eyes sparkled, taking in Renjun in that unique way of his—like he was admiring his entire person all in one swift glance.

“Of course I did. You are my favorite customers, after all.” Renjun rolled from his toes to his heels as he admitted this shyly.

“We’re flattered,” Doyoung responded, flashing one of his bright white smiles. 

Ever since the two men moved to town a few months ago they had become regulars at the small arts and crafts store Renjun worked at and often was left to manage. Personally, he couldn’t be happier to see the loving couple, looking forward to another long chit-chat.

“Maroon!” Taeyong grabbed the ball, examining and rolling the string between his fingers.

“That’s what you were looking for, right?” Renjun tried to sound surprised.

“Didn’t you want crimson? That’s your favorite color.” Doyoung leaned against the yarn rack, looking at his husband in a way that had Renjun’s heart dripping with hot envy. 

“Yes, but I _need_ maroon for this. I wanted the Pancho to transition from pumpkin orange into a red, and maroon is the only one that goes. It’s a fall color, crimson isn’t.”

“Well sorry that my grip on color theory isn’t as impeccable as yours.” Doyoung’s lip jutted out a little at the scolding, going unnoticed by Taeyong who was busy scrutinizing the yarn. Renjun sent the man a small pity smile and Doyoung grinned back at him.

Renjun had to look away before his heart fluttered too much. He shouldn’t be crushing on a married couple… but god was it hard not to.

“Any other projects?” He asked as he walked them back to the counter. 

“Not yet… But I’ll have to think of a new one soon, won’t I?” There was a flirtatious hint in the way Taeyong’s lip pulled up, handing the ball of yarn to Renjun. 

“What do you mean?” Renjun’s mouth was dry as he took it and rang them up. He kept glancing at them, overwhelmed by the full attention of both men.

“An excuse to see you of course,” Doyoung said smoothly, as if he’d rehearsed it.

Taeyong made a face and shoved his husband.

“Oh,” is all he could squeak out, frozen. Renjun was blushing. They were flirting though, right? This was definitely flirting. Wait, why were they flirting with _him_? 

“Renjun.” The way Doyoung said his name like it was something precious, made goosebumps break out on his arm. “I know this might be direct, but I’m not good at beating around the bush like Taeyong. So, look, uh, okay…”

“Doyoung...” Taeyong whispered.

Looking shy for the first time, Doyoung cut to the chase. “We think you’re cute. So we’d love to have you for dinner. Our treat.” 

Renjun stood there with the ball of yarn in hand, mind static. “Like a date?” Idiot! Why would he ask that! 

Doyoung just smiled and nodded, though.

“If you’re okay with that,” Taeyong added. 

“No, oh my god, yeah. I mean, yes. I’d love to,” Renjun said in somewhat of a rush, words tumbling over each other. “I would like that very much.”

They both beamed at him. “How would you feel about tonight, then?” Doyoung looked down at his feet before sending Renjun a cautious glance from under his lashes.

“Tonight?” Renjun swallowed, nervous under the keen gazes of the beautiful couple that was asking him out for some reason. “Okay.”

“Great.” Taeyong clapped his hands together. “I hope you don’t mind the short notice, we just got the ingredients for my famous ox bone soup and it would be a shame if you missed it.”

“No, not at all. I’m just flustered, sorry.” Renjun pushed his glasses back up his nose and finished ringing them up, face blazing hot. This can’t be actually happening. “Also, sorry, how did you know that I’m…” Doyoung pointed at his apron and Renjun remembered the pan flag he had pinned to it. He made a little ‘O’ with his mouth and nodded. He was making a fool of himself! But since it was making Taeyong and Doyoung laugh, maybe it was worth it. 

“You’re very obvious as well,” Taeyong said, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Ah, really?”

“Don’t worry, it’s cute. I can come pick you up after work today?” Doyoung asked, leaning on the counter with his credit card held out between two of his long fingers. Doyoung had nice hands.

“That’d be great. Since I don’t have a car.” Renjun winced. He shouldn’t say something like that to his dates! What if they think he’s poor? Well he is, but they don’t have to know that. He drove his family's car and they were out of town, that was all. 

“I’ll see you at 7 pm then?”

“That works. I’ll be there—I mean, you’ll be there?”

“See you then, cutie.”

◒

Renjun’s bottom lip was sore from how much he was gnawing on it, playing with the buttons of his wool peacoat like a nervous wreck. He had to stop and remind himself that Doyoung was sitting right next to him driving—still in a nice button-up and dress pants from work. He looked chic, even for a doctor. 

“You guys live kind of far out here, don’t you?” The fields were only broken by small patches of trees, their shadows in the orange sunset like great lakes.

Doyoung smiled. “We liked the property and privacy, so we decided the extra ten-minute drive was worth it.” As they turned around a bend, a thick grove of trees to one side, the secluded house appeared. It was a little white gothic prairie house with a wrap-around veranda and endless fields rolling out behind it until they eventually hit the mountain range far in the distance. A white boat floating in a sea of green.

“I see why you like it.”

Doyoung smirked and pulled the car up next to a beat-up truck. Renjun had to bite his lip to stop from smiling too wide when Doyoung opened the car door for him. He’d never been treated so nicely. It was still beyond him why they’d taken an interest in him of all people. 

“We’re home,” Doyoung called, shucking off his shoes and walking behind Renjun to pull his jacket off for him. Renjun pushed his glasses up and muttered a thank you, blushing.

“You’re here early!” Taeyong chirped from somewhere in the house. Stepping around a corner, he appeared with a cute little white apron tied around his waist and a bright complexion. He had makeup on, he must. How else would his eyes look so bright tonight? The deep browns of his irises were almost red. 

“Renjun! Come in, make yourself at home. I was just finishing up.” On swift feet, Taeyong disappeared into the kitchen again. Renjun wondered if all that excited, eager energy was for him. 

Doyoung came up beside him, hand feeling right at home at Renjun’s lower back. He guided him through the homely space and into the living room and dining area, all one big room with a tall roof and atmospheric stone fireplace. It was so cozy that Renjun could see himself sinking into the soft-looking couch without a peep of protest. 

They sat down at the circular diner table, small enough that his knees bumped Doyoung’s.

“Taeyong’s a good cook.” Doyoung was looking dotingly into the kitchen and Renjun followed his gaze to where Taeyong was busy ladling soup into stone bowls, humming away. 

“Is he always so happy while doing it?” Renjun was unable to fight back the fondness that pulled at his own lips, mirroring Doyoung’s look. 

“No, not normally. Honestly, we’re both just excited to have you.” That look was on him now—affectionate and almost covetous. A lover's gaze.

Renjun swallowed, tongue like a dry weight in his mouth as he tried to formulate a response. The heat that colored his cheeks was quicker than his words. “Oh. I mean, god, I’m not really sure why you even like me.” He couldn’t hold that intense look any longer, smiling like a fool at his lap.

“You’re just a good fit for us.” A finger traced his jaw and Doyoung tipped his chin so that he had to look at him. The direct contact had his heart hammering. “Don’t overthink, Renjun. We like you because of who you are.”

“You have a good heart,” Taeyong added, making Renjun startle and Doyoung’s touch vanished. He placed the bowls down and sat down on Renjun’s other side. “Wine?”

“Oh, sure.” 

Finally set, each with a glass of red wine and a bowl of steaming ox bone soup, Renjun let himself relax. The white soup was good and the company was even better. He should enjoy himself. 

“So Renjun, have you ever been asked out by a couple before?” Taeyong inquired, looking at him over the rim of his glass. 

“No. This is a first for me. To be fair, though, I haven't dated much in general.” Renjun wanted to bite his tongue, oversharing yet again. He almost missed the little look the couple exchanged, but when he saw it his skin prickled with worry. Were they disappointed?

“I hadn’t dated anyone before meeting Taeyong, either.” Doyoung shrugged, effectively dampening Renjun’s nerves. So they hadn’t been judging him then. 

“Really?”

“If I hadn’t pursued him every day for a year, It’s likely he’d still be all alone out there.” Taeyong laughed and Doyoung rolled his eyes, the motion disgusting tender.

“How long have you two been together?” Renjun knew a lot about them already from chatting extensively at work, but not everything.

“It feels like centuries, but perhaps it wasn’t that long ago? We were both young then. Gosh, I can’t really remember.” Taeyong pursed his plush lips, putting a thoughtful finger to them. Renjun tried not to stare.

“Don’t you have an anniversary?” Renjun asked around a mouthful of soup before remembering his manners and swallowing. 

“Of course. It’s today,” Doyoung said, simply stating a fact as he swirled his wine.

Renjun stared at them. “Your anniversary is today? Oh my god, why did you invite me over then. I don’t want to intrude.”

“No, no. _You’re_ our celebration this year, Renjun.” Doyoung’s hand was on his, stroking a soothing thumb over his pulse. 

Renjun was blushing again. “Ah this is really too much. You guys are being too kind to me. I don’t deserve it.” He tried not to squirm too much, biting down the big smile spreading over his face.

“Oh shut up about that. Can’t we just have you for dinner without fuss?” Taeyong clicked his tongue, pulling a face of faux annoyance that was only given away by the upturn of his lip. 

“Sorry,” Renjun chirped, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

“You’re very pretty, Renjun.”

“Oh my god.”

“Doyoung, stop. You’re going to make him overheat. Let the poor boy breathe.” 

Before Renjun knew it he’d finished his soup and somehow survived the overflow of flirtatious compliments. He couldn’t tell if the flush of his cheeks was their fault or the wines. Speaking of that, maybe he’d had a little too much. Taeyong had just kept refilling his glass whenever he finished and it took him a little too long to notice.

Perhaps it was good though, buzzed Renjun wasn’t as uptight. He’d never had agreed to dance with Taeyong sober, but when he asked now, well, that sounded like the best idea he’d ever heard. 

“You have a record player!” Renjun ogled at the antique with its big brass trumpet. “Is it true the music quality is better?”

“Let’s find out.” Doyoung was already slipping a record out of its sleeve, expertly placing the delicate disk on the turntable. 

Taeyong made a pleased little noise in his chest as an old jazz song came on. “My favorite! Do you know it, cutie?” He came up behind Renjun, breath tickling the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“I’m not familiar with it, no.”

“Ah that’s too bad. I suppose it is a little before your time.”

Renjun laughed. “Yours as well. You’re not that much older.”

Taeyong just snickered, hands slipping up and around his hips, holding them together with firm fingers as he began to sway to the music. The way he pressed their hips together was _electrifying_. 

Doyoung sank into the chair across from them, watching with that covetous little grin again, head tipped back and legs spread wide as if he was enjoying the show. The touch, the look, it made warmth surge through Renjun’s whole body, nerves nipping at his heart. He felt like he was about to be eaten whole. 

Maybe now was a good time to tell them he was a virgin. 

Taeyong nosed along his neck and Renjun leaned back into him subconsciously, already addicted to the way Taeyong breathed him in. Taeyong’s hands and mouth kept wondering, dancing along his skin as if worshipping his body like holy land. 

“So beautiful,” Taeyong whispered, breath tickling the little hairs on his neck. 

A noise slipped out of Renjun before he could stop it, a tiny needy whine. He wanted to be embarrassed about it, but Taeyong rewarded him with a kiss to his jaw. When had he become like dough under the man's hands? Renjun had never felt so pliant before—he didn’t think he’d even be able to summon the will to push Taeyong away if he wanted to. The attention, the want, it felt so good. Why would he?

“Let’s not be too eager. You’ll overwhelm him.” Doyoung’s voice was low and when Renjun cracked an eye open to look at him, he swallowed. Running a long lazy finger along the rim of his wine glass, Doyoung’s glinting eyes roamed over his whole body, cocking a brow when he caught Renjun looking. 

The look though, that soft affection that had colored his brown eyes ever since he first walked into Renjun’s store—was gone. It was just hunger, clear and relentless like crashing waves. Truly covetous. 

It dawned on him that maybe _a_ _ll_ those looks… _had_ been just like this one. 

Renjun grabbed onto Taeyong, heart in his throat. Did anyone even know he was here? Had he told anyone? He was alone at the shop and his family was away… had he been alone at the shop every time they’d come in? 

“I think…” His sentence fell off as Taeyong yanked them flush together, all gentleness long gone. What had he just been about to say? Did it even matter when Taeyong was kissing along his neck now, tongue dragging along his pulse. 

A shiver ran through him and the blood pounding in his ear could have been anything. Why was he afraid when he was being wrapped so wholly in Taeyong’s embrace? 

A female voice wrapped around Renjun, the music pulling him apart the same way Taeyong’s fingers were. A hot mouth sucked at his neck and Renjun’s thoughts became ink in water, dissipating into the haze.

Taeyong’s nails dug into his skin and a hand guided his head to the side, revealing swaths of his pale neck.

“Taeyong.” That warning tone came again.

Teeth sank into Renjun’s flesh.

His muscles seized up as pain prickled over his skin. Reality crashed back over him and a cry left his mouth. He couldn’t speak though, and even this fear seemed to slip through his fingers just as quick—the same way hot warm blood began to. 

An exasperated sigh came from Doyoung. “The carpet! You couldn’t wait until we got to the basement to kill him?” Renjun cracked an eye open in time to see Doyoung climb to his feet, wine falling to the ground and eyes as red as the liquid which spilled from the shattered glass. Renjun realized Doyoung hadn’t touched the drink the whole dinner—neither of them had eaten at all. 

“Please.” Why was Renjun pleading? Why was Doyoung smiling?

The sharp biting pain disappeared, replaced by a fresh gush of blood. He wanted to put a hand over it, but he was shaking too much, hand busy gripping Taeyong’s arms.

“Apologies. He just smelled _so_ good. Doyoung, how do you always know?” Taeyong was smiling into his neck, tone the same as if he were talking about a good dinner. As if Renjun wasn’t spilling out onto their rug. 

Renjun, despite himself, leaned back into Taeyong as Doyoung stepped toward him. Those eyes bled into Renjun’s whole world, painting it crimson. His hand, his long fingers, came to brush Renjun’s cheek. 

“Virgin blood is the sweetest of nectars. When you’re as old as I am, you learn to sniff it out…” Nails gently scraped along his jaw. Renjun was starting to feel light-headed. “Happy 127th anniversary, dear.” 

Taeyong’s smile was red, running down his chin. “You’re too good to me.” 

Doyoung grabbed his husband by the jaw and brought him into a passionate kiss, tongue swiping over Renjun’s blood on his lips. The touch dripped with bright crimson fondness.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We love a ~plot twist~ it was so hard to get it to work with tagging system but I hope it was still fun! I know this whole thing is super cheesy but I had fun writing it! Just a little drabble into sexy horror~ Poor Renjun though, I did feel a little bad... But, well, a murder fic is a murder fic lmaoo I love ancient vampire couple DoTae, though. Nothing more romantic than killing a cute boy together for your anniversary uwu /j
> 
> If anyone is curious, the lore that didn't make it in the story is that Taeyong, while still human, was fully in love with Doyoung, a vampire, and after they dated for some years, he asked to be turned. Doyoung had never loved anyone the way he loves Taeyong before though, so he refused. Taeyong had to ask for a whole year and eventually, Doyoung caved. Now, they are cold-blooded killers...together <3 (Lmao)
> 
> Also, my vampire lore is that they can be in the sun, but can't eat and only have to drink blood every now and then. Older vampires can go longer periods without it and can better control their blood lust. Thus why Taeyong is more eager than Doyoung. 
> 
>   
> Come say hi:  
> [Writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/Shadowdrifter2?s=09)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/Shadowdrifter)
> 
> Anyway!!!!  
> LMK if you liked this! And if you noticed all the little hints I slipped in 0.0


End file.
